1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inductor-capacitor (LC) composite component, such as, for example, a bandpass filter, that includes an inductor and a capacitor in a multilayer body of a plurality of dielectric layers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-244605 discloses a bandpass filter having helical coils in a dielectric multilayer body.
A configuration of a multilayer bandpass filter disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-244605 will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
Referring to FIG. 1, substantially U-shaped conductor patterns P are formed on a surface of a dielectric green sheet G by screen printing. There are two arrangement states of the conductor patterns P. One is a state where openings of the U-shape face each other, whereas the other is a state where sides of the U-shape, opposite to the opening, face each other. The dielectric green sheets G having one of these two arrangement states of the conductor patterns P and having the other arrangement state are alternately laminated.
The conductor patterns P formed on the upper and lower dielectric green sheets G by printing are connected through via electrodes V1 and V2.
When viewed from one principal plane of a multilayer substrate, this bandpass filter is configured so that two coil electrodes form helices at different positions. The two neighboring coil electrodes are coupled through a magnetic field.
However, since two coil electrodes are arranged side by side in a bandpass filter disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 6-244605, the surface-direction size of a multilayer substrate undesirably increase. In addition, since the coil electrodes are arranged side by side in the horizontal direction, coupling as strong as that obtained by arranging the coil electrodes to touch each other may not be obtained although the coupling therebetween can be increased by decreasing the horizontal distance therebetween.